villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emma Swan
NOTE: This is mainly for Emma Swan after she became the Dark One. For her pre-corrupting life story and more information, please view her page on Heroes Wiki. Emma Swan, now currently known as the Dark One, was the main protagonist of ABC's Once Upon a Time. However, in a selfless act to save Regina Mills from the darkness, Emma became the new Dark One. She is now the main antagonist of the fifth season. She is portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. Personality Emma is a deeply damaged and a very conflicted woman. She is a survivor, and used to being a loner, and therefore a sucker for the underdog. Against her better judgement, she will compromise herself to fight for what is right and to help those in need. She is strong and aggressive, but her brokenness and her emotions are not buried far beneath her tough exterior. Her first reaction to most things is anger, but she has spent her life trying to manage her temper. She is both rash and calculated, and is forced to deal with her instincts to protect her child, a child she believes she is not capable of mothering. In the simplest form, Emma is a list of contrasting qualities; She is hard and soft; she is intense and easy going; she is strong and vulnerable; she is safe and dangerous; she is logical and impulsive. Dark Personality After letting the darkness from the previous Dark One (Rumpelstiltskin) consume her, Emma is under constant influence of dark urges, while she attempted to hold this back at first, she allowed it to consume her causing her to become terrifying, ruthless and vengeful. Although she still seems to have a soft spot for her son Henry. Powers and Abilities *'Detective Skills:' Emma has an eye for detail and is very skilled at detective work. She used this skill to work as a successful bail bondsman in Boston. She later used this when she was investigating the case of Kathryn's (supposed) murder. *'Magic of True Love and Light Magic:' As the result of True Love birth Emma is capable of using magic. This magic was always with her, even though she was living in a world without magic. However when Mr. Gold brought magic to our world her magical powers were greatly enhanced, particularly within the confines of Storybrooke; she has recently been taking magical lessons from her former nemesis Regina to better harness her abilities, proving to be an apt student. Her practice of the magical arts grants various mystical abilities, of which are known: **'True Love's Kiss:' A magical kiss that can break any curse as long its fueled by True Love. True Love is not limited to romantic relationship but can also extend to the love of a mother for her son. **'Immunity to Heart Removal:' In the universe of Once Upon a Time, witches and wizards are capable to use black magic to penetrate a person's chest and literally remove their hearts. While in possession of these hearts the witch is capable of controlling the person, which remains in a state of full health despite the removal of such a vital organ. Emma is however immune to this form of black magic and if a witch attempts to remove her heart they will be hit by an energy blast. **'Lie Detection:' The power to detect if a person is lying. Emma used this power subconsciously on Earth, possibly due to the lack of magic. **'Eclipse Inducement:' The power to cause an eclipse. When Peter Pan and her son Henry left to Skull Rock to "save magic", the heroes found themselves blocked by Pan's protective shield that only allows people without shadows to enter. Emma and Regina join their magics together to create an eclipse, which would take away their shadows and render the shielding spell useless. **'Telekinesis:' She is capable of manipulating objects or people without physically touching. This was first seen when she had to telekinetically blast both David and Killian in order to save them from the Snow Queen. **'Pyrokinesis:' She is able to create, control, and manipulate fire, often in a form of lighting a candle or a flame/fire-related spell. **'Healing:' When she uses his healing powers her hand will glow with white and after having approached the wound, it will heal completely, leaving no visible sign. **'Abjuration:' Emma demonstrated being able to teleport Hook's, uh, namesake implement away from him as a prank. *'Magic of the Dark One:' After leading the darkness from the previous Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin consume her, became the Dark One the name of Emma Swan took his place on the Dark One's Dagger and Emma has earned all of his skills. Her power seems to increase when she is in possession of a magical tool, like her dagger or wand of a fairy. **'Immortality:' As the current Dark One, Emma has stopped aging when she gained her powers and possibly will be immune to disease and other forms of human death. (However, may be minor damage such as being cut by a sword, and will have to use her powers to heal). Apparently she will not feel the pain of her wounds, or at least has a great tolerance to it. **'Teleportation:' As the current Dark One, Emma can now move from one place to another at will, disappearing into what looks like a purple smoke formation or red, however, she can also appear without creating the smoke effect. **'Healing:' When she uses her healing powers her hand will possibly glow with purple and after having approached the wound, it will heal completely, leaving no visible sign. **'Transfiguration/Shapeshifter:' As the current Dark One, she is able to spin straw into gold, turning human beings into animals or changing the physical aspect of herself or others. **'Strength and Speed:' As the current Dark One, Emma will have be incredibly fast and strong. **'Arcane knowledge:' As the current Dark One, Emma will have an almost infinite knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic, allowing her to do impossible things for common sorceress. **Summons: As the current Dark One, she is able to summon objects or beings through the magic, often materializing it in one hand via a purple smoke. **'Heart extraction:' As the current Dark One, Emma can remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart. **'Perception:' As the current Dark One, she will be able to sense when someone calls her name or when someone close to her. **'Resurrection:' If she dies without having passed the title of Dark One to another being, Emma can be resurrected by the Dark One Vault, if another person decides to open it, giving up his/her life as a result. **'Technopathy:' Her magic also allows her to manipulate technology. Weaknesses *'Dark One's Dagger:' Anyone who owns her dagger will be able to kill her, causing her to lose its status as the Dark One and the chance to rise again. In addition, anyone who owns the dagger also has full control over the actions of Emma Swan who is unable to disobey orders if not for a very short time. *'Laws of Magic:' Like any sorceress, Emma is subject to the laws of magic, as a result she is unable to raise the dead, create love, and time travel. *'Leave Storybrooke:' If Emma leaves Storybrooke, she will lose his magical powers, becoming mortal. History Season 4 Fearing the potential that Emma will grow up to be a villain, Snow White and Prince Charming perform a spell to transfer all of Emma's darkness into Maleficent's daughter Lily. Emma grew up to be a valiant hero, who became known as "The Savior". But Rumpelstiltskin had other plans for her. He wanted to unleash Emma's darkness for his own benefit and recruited Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula to help him. But the plans change when Rumple finds another way to get what he wants. But Emma isn't out of the clear. The Darkness inside Rumple is released and the only way for Emma to stop it, is to let it consume her. Emma does so and takes the title formerly held by Rumpelstiltskin: The Dark One. Season 5 Reappearing in the Enchanted Forest, Emma finds herself garbed in a cloak and a manifestation of the Dark One's power in the form of Rumplestiltskin, who can take the form of all the past Dark Ones, tempting her with evil. To get to Camelot, Emma asks a peddler for directions, but he wants money. When he continues to raise the price, she shouts at him desperately, unintentionally choking and levitating him. Later, Rumplestiltskin describes a place where she can find Merlin and asks her to picture it in her mind, leading Emma to blink herself there. He directs her to capture a nearby will-o-wisp, which can locate Merlin, but Merida grabs it first. Emma explains why she needs the wisp, while Merida agrees they can fight in hand-to-hand combat for it, as long as she doesn't use her bow and Emma doesn't use her powers. Not wanting to give into her own darkness, Emma refuses, asking her to take the wisp and go. Instead, Merida offers to give her the wisp after she is done with it at the Hill of Stones. As they travel to the stones, Merida tells Emma about going to save her kidnapped brothers, and her desire to wage war with the clans if necessary. After camping for the night, Rumplestiltskin tells an insomniac Emma that Merida will become the wisp's owner after using it, and it can never be used by another again. Merida overhears Emma talking to herself, and believing the blonde will betray her, sneaks off in the morning to use the wisp. Emma tries to persuades Merida that she means no harm, but the latter begins firing arrows at her. Emma catches each one, becoming more agitated every time, while Rumplestiltskin urges her to kill Merida's heart to get the wisp. Eventually, Emma rips out Merida's heart, after magically pulling her close, and begins crushing it, when Hook, Robin, Regina and her parents arrive, convincing her to return the heart. Merida, having no hard feelings about what happened, thanks Emma for helping her see she should be merciful to the clans rather than kill them. Mary Margaret tries to give Emma the dagger so no one can control her with it, but Emma hands it to Regina, asking her to do what needs to be done if she ever goes too far, and Henry reassures her that it won't happen. After regrouping with the rest of their party, they are approached by King Arthur and his knights, stating that Emma and her allies are the ones who will reunite them with Merlin, before taking them to Camelot. Six weeks later, a cyclone whisks the diner and everyone in it back to Storybrooke, though their last recollection is entering King Arthur's castle. Emma, clearly changed from her past struggles with accepting her darkness, enters. Regina tries to fulfill what Emma asked her to do if she ever went too far, but Emma reveals she has the dagger now. Before her former loved ones and friends, Emma professes that she will make them pay for what they did to her. Gallery Once-Upon-a-Time-season-5-dark-swan (1).jpg 501DarkSwan.png maxresdefaultemma.jpg Videos Once Upon a Time Season 4 “Dark Side” Promo (HD) Once Upon A Time Season 5 Exclusive Sneak Peek 1 "The Dark Swan" HD Notes *Emma is an interesting case, considering that she is the central protagonist, who is now the main antagonist. * Evil Emma seems to be partly based on or inspired by the Black Swan. * This is a reversal from the first season, where Emma was the protagonist and Regina was the antagonist. Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti Heroes Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:In love villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Villainesses Category:Pawns Category:Big Bads Category:Articles under construction Category:Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Maternal Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Hero's Lover Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Telekinetics Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil Cops Category:Thief Category:Betrayed villains Category:Telepaths Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Messiah Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Lord Category:Hegemony Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Knifemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Arthurian Villains